Catherine: Full Body
Catherine: Full Body is a remake/enhanced port of the 2011 Catherine video game. Full Body will be developed and published by Atlus' Studio Zero Team for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. The reason the developers chose the subtitle Full Body is due to its relation to full-bodied wine. Full Body is Catherine with more content (or depth), like a full-bodied wine. It also sounded more erotic, possibly implying the developers are going to increase the eroticness of the game. Atlus confirmed the game will be localized into English and come to the West.https://twitter.com/AtlusUSA/status/944220746242449408 However, it is unknown if any of the English voice actors will return to reprise their roles. It is unclear how much new voice acting will need to be done. As of the end of 2017, development of the game was noted to be about 50% complete. Changes from original * There is now a third girl named Rin who is the pianist at the Stray Sheep. Rin's involvement in the story will cause a split between Catherine and Katherine. * There will be new "sexy events", episodes and animated cutscenes to further develop the characters of Catherine, Katherine and Rin. There will be new endings for Rin and additional endings for both Catherine and Katherine * A wide level of difficulty options is also available, alongside other adjustments. There are also new gimmicks and modes such as being able to link together a wide variety of blocks. There is also 'Original Mode' enabling the option to play the unaltered stages from the first version of game. * An Arrange Mode featuring new mechanics has been added. * There are more than 500 stages—two times the amount of the original game. * Over 20 animated scenes have been added. * In the Japanese version, you can change Catherine’s voice. In addition to Miyuki Sawashiro (Catherine’s main voice actor) and Mamiko Noto (who voiced Fuuka Yamagishi in Persona 3), nine additional voice-overs will be released as downloadable content. Each unannounced voice actor has previously played the role of an adulterous lover. Online changes Catherine: Full Body will have an online battle mode, inspired by the competitive scene overseas. Atlus states that they noticed the competitive Catherine scene, which is what lead them to developing online features for the remaster. The game will feature the ability to cross-save between PS4 and Vita. However, it is unknown if there will be cross-play between PS4 and Vita users. Editions In Japan, the limited edition will include a slip art box, four-disc soundtrack CD, art book, and special downloadable content set. The Trivia for Tonight..... *The logo is meant to be reminiscent of a woman's rear. * Fans have begun a petition aimed at Atlus for a way to save Steve Delhomme, or, at the very least, add more Steve fanservice.https://www.change.org/p/atlus-usa-save-steve-delhomme-in-catherine-full-body External links * Website (Japanese) * Website (English) Videos Catherine Full Body - First Look Trailer (PS4) 2018|Trailer. 『キャサリン・フルボディ』TVCM15秒映像|15 second trailer. 『キャサリン・フルボディ』プロモ―ション映像_第2弾|Trailer #2. Gallery Art CatherineFullBodyLogo.png|Original logo. Catherine Full Body Logo.png|Final logo. VincentSurrounded.png|Vincent surrounded by Katherine, Catherine and Rin. Screenshots Wake PianoMenu.png|Piano menu. Catherine_Voice_Options.png|Option to change Catherine's voice. Trisha_New_Hair.png|Trisha's new look. New_Trisha.png|Trisha's new look. VincentsGroup.png|Vincent and his friends in high school. TeenVincent.png|Vincent in high school. Young_Katherine.png|Katherine in high school. Maybe_Catherine.png|A character who has a striking resemblance to Catherine Catherine Full Body.jpg|Catherine and Vincent. Rin.jpg|Rin at the bar. RIN5.jpg|Rin with the group. Sauna.png|Catherine and Vincent. Rin_and_Vincent.png|Rin and Vincent. Catherine_Lap.png|Vincent resting on Catherine's lap. Rin_smile.png|Rin smiling. Chainsaw.png|Vincent blocking a chainsaw. Bloody Catherine.png|Catherine covered in blood. Katherine_work.png|Katherine. Nightmare New_Landing_1.png|Landing. New_Landing_2.png|Landing. New_Confessional.png|Confessional. Autoplay_mode.png|Autoplay mode. Category:Content